


Moving Into Awesome

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma is delighted to be in Corinth and reunited with her old friend. Set after the episode "Ghosts" and my story "Warm Spot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Into Awesome

Dear Awesome Diary,

Gem and I have been here in Corinth for over a week, and it's so awesome to be here!!! Dillon was nice enough to give me and Gem his room, because he and Ziggy were sleeping together anyway. Summer and everyone say not to disturb them when they're together with the door closed, but I've walked in there and it doesn't seem like they're doing anything that I can't interrupt.

We're really enjoying being back around K. She still needs to learn how to make friends, but I think she's doing better. I think if she called the other Rangers by their real names instead of their titles, she'd be much happier. I think she's really scared to become friends with them because of nearly losing me and Gem. But we're back now, so she shouldn't be afraid anymore! I think me and Gem should talk to her about this.

Right now, she's got Ziggy in her lab because of some sneaky Venjix hardware that got into his leg a few weeks back. It's really nasty and she's not sure the doctors could get it all out, so she has to watch him carefully! I know she watches him a lot.

Summer and Gem and I are going shopping later! Summer asked if K wanted to go too, but she said she was too busy. Summer thought we might like some new nightclothes. It's really nice of her to take us to the mall, though I wish K would come along. Maybe we should talk about that too.

Anyway, that's about it for right now. Gem and I want to make some explosives before Summer takes us shopping, so I'd better go.

Love,  
Gemma


End file.
